


Furrends

by IsaacTheGreat69



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: First Meetings, Human AU, M/M, Mentions of Anxiety, Some Swearing, Writing Prompt Fic, copious dog puns, mentions of anxiety attacks, roman is mentioned like once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaacTheGreat69/pseuds/IsaacTheGreat69
Summary: Based off the Tumblr prompt: Our dogs fell in love, so now I guess we're friends.





	Furrends

**Author's Note:**

> I researched Disney dog names, dog breeds, and puns for like half an hour to get this shit right, so I hope y'all like it.  
> If it gets enough attention i might write a continuation building on their relationship cause i love moxiety but we'll see.

Most people thought Virgil loved cats. Maybe it was because of the way he dressed; it seemed like most - if not all - goth people liked cats, for some reason. But cats were assholes, and Virgil didn’t care for the claw marks on his arms and legs from the flippant little assholes. No, Virgil was a dog person at heart. He loved how they were almost always happy to see you, how soft they were, and he definitely liked that there were plenty of breeds that didn’t shed too much.

His dog was an excuse to get out of the house daily, which he sorely needed, and he was a good companion, being a psychiatric service dog that helped with Virgil’s anxiety. His dog, a Bernese Mountain dog named Little Brother, had been living with him for almost five years now. Little Brother knew when Virgil was starting to feel anxious, and in the event he couldn’t stop an attack, he’d always be right there so that Virgil wasn’t alone, and helped him calm down much faster than he’d ever been able to prior to adopting Little Brother. 

Virgil smiled slightly to himself as he patted Little Brother’s head, grabbing the dog’s vest and putting it on him, then grabbing his leash and hooking that as well. He straightens up and grabs his wallet and keys, walking to the door, Little Brother at his side. As he opens the door, he feels a slight sense of dread pool in his gut.  _What if people stare at him? What will they be thinking? A freak like him, walking around with a Psych Dog, dressed like he’s ready to kill someone. Oh God, what if someone says something-_

Little Brother whines softly and nudges the back of Virgil’s knee. Virgil looks down at the dog and sighs, nodding. He needs to do this, both for Little Brother and himself; he hasn’t left the house or talked to another human being in almost 3 days now. Virgil’s grip on the leash tightens and he nods again, stepping out of his apartment and locking the door behind him. He focuses on breathing as he starts down the stairs and to the sidewalk,  _4... 7... 8..._ and by the time he can see the park, he feels... relatively normal. 

“Okay Little Brother, we’re gonna take a few laps around the park, then head over to that one cafe for some tea. Sound good?” He knows the dog can’t talk, but when Little Brother looks up at him, tongue out and panting softly, almost looking like he’s smiling, Virgil feels reassured. He takes a deep breath as they get closer, the sounds of various other people becoming louder. 

Virgil and Little Brother walk about halfway around the park - all the way around the play area, nearing the fields where the soccer goals have been taken down for the season and other dog owners play with their dogs, or more athletically inclined folks play a small game with friends - when Little Brother suddenly barks. Virgil jumps slightly, almost tripping. Little Brother never barks, that was one of the things Virgil appreciated the most about him; no sudden loud noises. He looks down at his companion, opening his mouth to say something, when suddenly the leash is ripped from his grip and Little Brother goes shooting off through the field. 

Virgil watches in horror as his dog cuts through groups of teens kicking around a soccer ball, a yoga class, and a couple lounging on the grass. Virgil loses sight of him when a jogger bumps into him, making him stumble, and that one glance to the ground is apparently all it takes for Little Brother to completely vanish from Virgil’s line of sight. Virgil feels ice in his stomach as his eyes widen and he glances around frantically. How the hell could he have lost such a big dog in a park like this? His face heats up as his heart beat starts to grow faster, and he forces himself to move in the direction he saw Little Brother run. He tries to avoid looking at or walking too close to any people, but he’s already getting a couple stares and-  _oh my God I can’t do this-_

“Little Brother! Little Brother! Where are you?” Now people are definitely staring. Oh God. Best case scenario, they think he’s a Disney freak reenacting Mulan in the middle of the park. Worst case? They think he’s some monster who lost his little brother at the park. Where is that dog?! Virgil stumbles through a game of frisbee, stuttering out an apology before continuing, searching every blur of fur he sees. “Little Brother! Little Brother! Li-” He finds his dog not ten feet away, chasing and playing with a little tan Pomeranian, looking the most energetic and carefree Virgil’s ever seen him. It’d be adorable if he wasn’t about to have a freaking panic attack.

Virgil calls out to Little Brother again, and both dogs look over at him before running straight at him. Little Brother stops in front of him and raises onto his back legs, gently pressing on Virgil’s chest.  _Sit down_. Virgil nods and sits, and Little Brother sits between his legs and noses at his neck, cuddling close to him with a soft whine. Virgil hugs him close, petting his fur and taking deep (if slightly shaky) breaths. 

He’s completely forgotten about the little Pomeranian that’s still sitting next to him, panting happily up at him. That is, until there’s a pair of brown loafers a foot and a half in front of his own feet, and the little dog gets up and trots over to them, sniffing the shoes and yipping. The man attached to the feet laughs softly and picks the dog up, and Virgil looks up at him. 

“I’m really sorry about that, our dogs were just going  _mutts_!” The stranger grins like he’s just told the joke to end all jokes, and Virgil just stares. Admittedly, he’s never been good with... Interacting with people. Hell, Roman tells him almost weekly how he needs to be more sociable, but outright  _staring_ at someone? That’s bad, even for him. The stranger plays with the tan cardigan on his shoulders, twirling the sleeve around his hand. “Okay, so that one wasn’t  _furry_ good. I’m sorry for the inter- _ruff_ -tion.” He wiggles his eyebrows slightly and Virgil bites his lip and ducks his head to hide the slight smile he now has. Little Brother, content that Virgil seems to have stopped panicking, is now calmly sitting in front of Virgil. 

“...These puns may have been a  _Mastiff_ mistake, my a _paw_ logies.”

Virgil looks up at the stranger again, brow furrowed. “Mastiff?” The other ones made sense, because they were general dog puns, but where’d he get Mastiff??

The stranger’s smile widens, and Virgil swears he sees his brown eyes sparkling. “Your Mastiff! He’s very  _furr_ endly.” Virgil’s mouth quirks to the side. “...Bernese...” Stranger tilts his head to the side.  _Cute..._ “What?” 

Virgil purses his lips. Now isn’t the time to be socially awkward, genius. “He... He’s a Bernese Mountain dog...” Stranger brings his hands up to his face, his mouth open into a comical ‘O’. “Oh! My bad, dawg!” Virgil blinks, and before he can help it, he lets out a little snrk, covering his mouth with his hand. The action only seems to make Stranger more excited, and he sits down across from Virgil. 

“So, what’s his name?” 

Virgil picks at his cuticles. “...Little Brother.”

“AAAWWWWW! Like Mulan!” Virgil jolts at the sheer volume, looking over at Stranger. “Right... and yours?” He gestures to the little Pomeranian in his lap.

“Oh! This is Pup-corn!” 

“Pup....corn...?” 

Stranger nods and grins widely. “Yep! Because he looks like a little popcorn! He’s so cuuuute~!” Stranger gives Pup-corn an Eskimo kiss, and the little dog licks his cheek, making him laugh. Virgil can’t help but smile at that, and Stranger sets Pup-corn down. “So, I don’t think I’ve seen you around before, did you just move to the area?” Stranger takes off his glasses, cleaning the lenses on his shirt before putting them back on his face. 

“Uh... No. I just... Don’t usually come to this part of the park. We’re more of a... Take walks and play at home kind of family.” He lightly scratches behind Little Brother’s ear, and the dog licks his palm. Stranger nods as Pup-corn trots over to Little Brother and playfully nips at his paw. “And then he went and ran off on you. That’s  _ruff_ , buddy.” Virgil bites his tongue. An ATLA reference and a dog pun in the same sentence. Oh my God. “Well, at least he didn’t turn into the moon.” Stranger perks up at that, and suddenly a hand is being thrust in his face. Virgil flinches back before realizing Stranger just wants to shake. “I’m Patton. What’s your name?”

Virgil hesitantly takes his hand and gives it one small shake before letting go, shoving his hands into his hoodie pockets. “....Virgil.” 

Stra- Patton’s smile grows. “Virgil. I like it!” Little Brother and Pup-corn run off, chasing each other further down the field. Patton and Virgil both turn to watch for a moment as the two dogs switch between being the one chasing or being chased, and they eventually start wrestling. After what feels like an excruciatingly awkward silence to Virgil, Patton turns to him. “Our dogs fell in love, looks like we’re  _furrends_ now!” Virgil looks at him from the corner of his eye, smirking slightly. “Friends don’t let friends make the same pun twice.”

“Oh my gosh, you’re right. What would I do without you?”

Virgil shrugs. “Burn and perish.”


End file.
